<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lullaby by GrandpaOfAll (Greyed_Viking)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869924">Lullaby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/GrandpaOfAll'>GrandpaOfAll (Greyed_Viking)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Linked Universe, Really this is just a bunch of bullshit, The Links (Linked Universe) - Freeform, Time’s Zelda, Zelda is a complex person, bullshit, uhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/GrandpaOfAll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a bunch of bullshit about Lullaby, Time’s Zelda</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link &amp; Zelda, Time &amp; Lullaby, Time/Malon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Your Majesty, The Hero is in!” Her advisor burst into her office, chest heaving with effort, obviously having run there. Zelda waved her hand, dismissing the man. The Hero would come visit her when he saw fit. Glancing up, she saw the man still standing there, hesitating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Queen Zelda,” The man began. Zelda pursed her lips. This could only mean trouble. She motioned for the advisor to continue. “He has others with him, and he’s asking for a formal audience with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda blinked in surprise. Link hadn’t had a formal audience with her since right after her coronation, when he asked to be relieved of his duties. Biting her lip, she rose from her desk, shuffling the papers she had been working with. She sighed as she realized she would lose her concentration on the matter. Shaking her head, she accepted it would have to wait, for this was far more pressing. She grabbed her sword and rushed out of the room. As she walked, Zelda became indignant. The Hero of Hyrule, asking for a formal audience with his best friend! Absurd! Throwing open the doors to the throne room, she marched in. In front of her stood eight men she didn’t recognize and one hulking man she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Majesty,” One of the men said, bowing deeply. A few of them copied his bow, but the majority stood there, shifting uncomfortably. She snorted at the lot. Practically gliding across the floor to the throne, she sat down and turned her attention to her old friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hero Link, I believe you requested an audience with me?” The man in question nodded his head. She nodded. “Speak your mind, Hero Link. Spare no details to your explanation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lul-” Link began, and Zelda raised an eyebrow at him. Here he was, requesting a </span>
  <em>
    <span>formal audience</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and trying to use casual nicknames! Clearing his throat, Link tried again. “Queen Zelda, we come to you with a problem we believe you can assist with. You see…” He hesitated. “Oh Din, how do I explain this,” He muttered, only for one of the men to hiss at him something that sounded like the word ‘time’. Zelda was confused, but refused to let anything break her neutral expression. After all, she was a queen, and a queen always carries herself above her emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I may, Queen Zelda,” One of the other men interjected. Zelda turned and looked at him. He was a little shorter than Link, and had a blue scarf hanging around his shoulders, much like a captain would. She nodded for him to continue and listened as he explained that they were each heros of ages past and ages to come, and that they were brought together by Hylia to… well, they weren’t exactly sure what. She hummed at this, pondering. It was interesting but not unthinkable that the Goddess would bring her heroes together. Moreso interesting that She would bring them together without telling them why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What exactly do you need me for, Link?” She asked. Surely, if they came to her, they needed something specific. Advice, or an item, perhaps? Link sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need assistance determining what to do next. We’ve been wandering for weeks, running into infected monsters. The only lead we have is a shadowy beast capable of changing form, and the portals that seem to follow it. It’s how we got here,” Link explained. Zelda hummed once more. Interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m no scientist, but I’m sure I can help you all in some way. How about your companions go explore the castle, and we talk, Link?” Zelda suggested. Link nodded immediately, turning to the others, speaking softly enough that Zelda could not hear, but firmly enough that she could see he was giving orders. As the men left the room, Zelda motioned for Link to approach her. As he knelt at her throne, she stood with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a lot to explain, Link.” He winced, looking up at her with his one, bright blue eye. She would never get used to it, seeing him with that deeply scarred eye. Shaking her head, she gave Link permission to rise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lullaby, I–” Link started only for Zelda to cut him off with a hug. The man stiffened for a second before melting into the embrace. He really had missed his best friend. Next to Malon, Lullaby was the most important person in his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling away, Zelda looked him up and down, as if studying something external, but the flicker of red eyes proved she was searching something more internal. She finally nodded, apparently done with her evaluation. Link raised an eyebrow at her. She smirked before throwing down something next to their feet. Smoke billowed and the room around them changed. Soon enough, the smoke cleared and they were standing in Zelda’s office. She walked around the desk and sat in her chair, motioning for Link to take a seat. There, they quietly discussed what exactly the Din was going on, and how exactly she could help. It was then that Link remembered how grateful he was to have a friend like Zelda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Lullaby. Thank you for the advice. I’m going to go collect my boys and head to the farm, and see about doing as you suggested,” Link said, standing. Zelda stood as well, grabbing one of his hands and squeezing it tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know if you ever need anything, I’m here for you, Link,” Zelda said firmly. Link nodded and headed out, leaving to search the castle for his companions. As soon as the door fell shut, she sighed. Would it kill Hylia and the Golden Goddesses to leave their heroes alone for five minutes? Let them live their lives, without trying to kill them every few seconds? Shaking her head, she stood once more, heading towards her chambers. Time for a little reconnaissance, she thought with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, she seems…” Twilight began. Time raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to continue. After a few seconds of silence, Twilight finished his statement with a, “I can see where my Zelda gets her stoic nature.” Time shrugged, not bothering to answer verbally. Lullaby could be stoic, sure, but that wasn’t all she was. She was brave and strong and clever. She did survive several assassination attempts all by herself, with her Sheikan training. She was only ever stoic when she was in full Queen mode. The rest of the time she was full of life and jokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we headed to see Malon now?” Wind asked. Time nodded, smiling at the prospect of seeing his wife again. The group talked quietly as they headed towards the farm. All was calm and rather quiet until Twilight stopped dead in his tracks. He sniffed the air with a growl. “Something’s following us!” He barked loudly, pulling out his sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group reacted immediately, coming together. They stood there for mere seconds before the first arrow landed at their feet. Over a small hill nearby poured obviously infected enemies, tens of them, rushing forward with spears and swords alike. The boys raised their weapons, plunging into the battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time huffed as he swung his sword, digging into the flesh of a moblin. It wasn’t an easy battle, not by any means. These enemies were smarter than the ones they had been fighting, and stronger to boot. The moblin roared, stabbing its spear towards Time. He dodged it, and cursed as he tripped over his own feet, falling to the ground. Raising his shield, he narrowly missed a downward stab from the monster. He growled deep in his throat as he tried to stand. Stupid monsters. He swung his sword again, clipping the moblin again, sending it flying away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time, watch out!” A voice shouted above the fray. He froze, turning to see a lizalfo swinging its own weapon towards his head. Before he could move, the lizalfo cried out in pain, dropping to the ground. Behind it stood Zelda in full Sheikian garb, bloodied sword in hand, and looking </span>
  <em>
    <span>utterly furious</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Stabbing downward once more, the monster howled, before becoming very still. Sheik huffed, yanking her sword out of its body and turning to Time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be stupid next time, watch your back,” He said, red eyes narrowing, before flinging himself into the fight. Time smiled, joining him. They beat back enemies, back to back, as the others fought just as hard. Soon, there was a field of dead monsters and very few retreating ones. Time turned to Sheik, thanks on his tongue, before seeing him clutch his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sheik!” He shouted, his eye filling with alarm. He grabbed his shoulder and gently peeled back his hand. It was a huge gash, blood oozing from it. “Hyrule, Wild, get me a potion!” He yelled over his shoulder, placing his own hand over the wound, applying pressure. Hyrule rushed over, two potions in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here!” He uncapped one of the potions and handed it to the man. He swallowed it, pulling a face at the taste. Time gently let go of his wound, letting the potion stitch it back together. It would definitely scar. He let himself get angry. Why had he been here? Didn’t he realize how dangerous it was? He could have died! Where would Hyrule be without their queen? He opened his mouth to speak, but Sheik raised his hand, cutting him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you are thinking, and no, I will not apologize for helping my friend.” He spoke firmly. “Plus I get to have another cool scar after this!” Time sighed, shaking his head. Of course that’s where his head was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another cool scar?” Wind asked hesitantly. Sheik nodded, removing his headpiece, and pulling down his tunic, showing off an impressive scar down the side of his shoulder. Wind gaped at him, obviously taken aback by the size and who it was. Within seconds however, he was asking Zelda how she got it. She sighed fondly and Time groaned. It was a pleasant memory in her memory, less so in Time’s. She rubbed her hands together, wincing at the pull on her gash, but too excited to tell the story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda launched into the story with little preamble, but with lots of details. Wind and the others were ecstatic when they realized their fellow Link was a part of this tale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was my first time using an actual sword, and I had asked Link to spare with me. He hadn’t been practicing lately and I thought that was terrible for someone of the royal guard. He initially refused but… Well anyways. Link and I were sparring. Link swung his sword and I deflected it, and he was thrown off his balance when I shoved into him with my elbow. Impa called foul on me and as I turned my head to complain, Link here decided it was a great time to knock the sword out of my hand, only this was after he lost his eye and he still didn’t have very good depth perception, so his sword scraped up my hand and imbedded itself into my shoulder,” Sky gasped, Wind echoing him. The other Links turned and gawked at Time, who simply shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Link was petrified! I thought it was quite funny, but Impa decided that was enough sword practice for both of us, and went to fetch me a potion. The after details aren’t important, but you should have seen the scolding that Impa gave Link! Ah! Such good times.” Zelda finished, smiling at Time fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was three weeks before your coronation and you still couldn’t raise your arm completely during it,” Time rumbled. Zelda shoved him lightly, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now I can do it all!” She said. Time belly-laughed. It was a deep, rich sound that rang from him, and the others were stunned. They had never heard Time sound like this. Helping Zelda to her feet, Time announced that they had to return to Castletown, but Zelda disagreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of arguing, Time relented and they helped the queen to Malon’s farmhouse. As they reached closer to the ranch, Time began whistling a familiar tune. Malon appeared at the corner of the ranch quickly, followed by a silver bay horse. She waved as they approached, but startled upon seeing Zelda, sweeping into a low curtsey. Zelda sighed. “I hate when she does this. We’re friends. She doesn’t have to bow to me,” She complained loud enough for Malon to her, wincing at the tug of her wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s protocol, Queen Zelda,” Malon called back, but straightened, a bright smile covering her face before she saw Zelda’s gash. Malon immediately scowled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do this time? Did Time get you with his sword again?” She asked. Zelda shook her head. “Group of monsters. I helped them out, and paid the price. Don’t regret it though!” Malon laughed before grabbing Zelda’s hand and leading her inside. “I think I have a change of your clothes around her somewhere, let me see,” Malon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys gawked as the two girls talked, and Time simply petted Epona, watching them all with an entertained look in his eye. “Things never change do they, girl?” Time asked Epona, who nickered in response. Finally, Twilight clapped his hands and asked what they could do to help. Time gave them each a task and they headed off, eager to put their hands to work. Time headed into the house where Malon and Zelda were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you believe it, Malon? Another Sheikian garb ruined! What to do, what to do!” Zelda lamented from the kitchen table. Malon snorted. She knew Zelda’s game, and refused to play it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, whatever will you do?” Malon asked sarcastically. Zelda glared at the redhead pointedly. “Come on, Malon, will you </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> fix it?” Malon tapped her chin, thinking. She nodded. Zelda sighed happily, sinking back into the chair with her cup of tea. Malon laid a kiss on Time’s cheek, handing him a cup of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, tell me Zelda, what has the Castle life been like lately?” Malon asked. Zelda sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s paperwork after paperwork </span>
  <em>
    <span>after paperwork</span>
  </em>
  <span>, oh my goddesses it’s so boring!” Zelda complained. “The only highlight has been Link’s appearance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malon laughed gently, and the girls continued to talk. Time smiled at them. He was glad they got along. Zelda made Malon sarcastic, sure, but Malon made Zelda relaxed and happy, and they both enjoyed the other’s company. Time knew they met up more than once without him, claiming a “girl’s day” was in order. Malon always seemed happy afterwards, so Time had no objections. Taking a sip of water, he glanced out the window. The boys were happily doing their tasks, and he knew they would eventually be in to eat dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today was good, he decided. Today was really good with his friends by his side</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>